1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control device for controlling the function of plural loads, and more particularly to a control device for phase locked loop control of plural DC motors for use in a copier or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In an image recording apparatus such as a copier or a facsimile apparatus, the use of phase locked loop (PLL) control is already known for controlling plural DC motors for driving photosensitive drum, optical system, etc. Various methods have been proposed and practiced for such PLL control, but none is designed in consideration of the capacity of the power supply. The DC motors for driving a copier usually consume a power of several amperes in total, so that the PLL control, if conducted independently for each load or on a same reference frequency, will lead to a very large power consumption, thus requiring the power source of an increased capacity, together with elements and protective parts of a matching capacity, eventually leading to an increased manufacturing cost.